You can make me smile
by Synchronize
Summary: I UPDATED PEOPLE! COME LOOK AT THE DANCING TOAST MUFFINS! .....Oh yeah and there is ZoLu to be found here.... sooner or later....
1. Needhammerfordamnclock

_OK so I got chased after by another plot bunny, but the thing is it wasn't my plot bunny and it was a plot bunny at all. It was a plot weasel that escaped from the pet store the somebody else owned and followed me back into my brain, joined the old plot bunny for the Ace-centric story and they held me at gun point. Where the plot bunny from before got a second gun is a mystery to me. Anywho, I had to pm the plot weasel owner and ask if I could make the weasel into a stew or feed it to the wolves outside my house. Those wolves have a rather disturbing habit of congregating around my house when I need them. But that is beside the point, now back to the plot bunny and weasel holding me hostage in my own home. _

_-someone presses the fast forward button-_

_-waits two minutes-_

_-presses play-_

_And that's how the plot bunny and the plot weasel were successfully kicked out of my house, over the neighbor's pool and into the frying pan. _

--------------Let's--------sing---------the---------toast-------------song----------------------

--

---

Zoro sped through the green light, he looked at the clock and cursed, school was starting in five minutes. He cursed himself for over sleeping … again. But it wasn't really his fault; it was his damn alarm clock's fault. If it had been just a few inches away from his reach he wouldn't have been able to crush it and he might have fallen out of bed whilst trying to silence it. Zoro took in a quick breath as he turned the sharp corner into the senior parking lot of the high school. He made more recklessly sharp turns, almost running over other late students, and parked in his designated parking space. Zoro jumped out, slammed the door, locked the car with the click of the small keychain remote and darted off like his pants were on fire.

But it seemed fate was determined to make him late because he found himself slamming right into someone he had vowed, since freshman year, to never run into again. Officer Smoker made an 'oomf' sound as Zoro winded him and they toppled backwards onto the sidewalk. The rather compromising position the two had fallen into made the whole situation more embarrassing than need be.

"Roronoa!" Officer Smoker growled as he lifted himself onto his elbows while glaring at Zoro. Zoro took the initiative to scramble off said scary police officer and stand at attention and waited for the ever popular punishment that was given out daily by Smoker. Smoker cleared his throat.

"You made several speeding violations, didn't turn on your blinker when turning and nearly ran over two students," If looks could kill Zoro might have died from Smokers glares after Junior year, Smoker sighed and slapped his forehead, "Zoro, this is your third ticket in the past two weeks, when the hell are you going to learn how to actually drive that car correctly?"

"When that she-devil, Nami, stops increasing my debt so I can go buy gas to actually practice with," Zoro growled in response which did not improve Smoker's mood, though there was a twitch in his lip that looked like it was going to form a smile. Then Smoker pulled out a notepad and pen, wrote something down, tore a piece of paper off and smacked it onto Zoro's forehead. The bell proceeded to ring just at that moment.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed again and flew towards the doors while Smoker yelled at him about not cussing and soap-something-or-other. He ran through the halls, gaining a few cat-calls from other students who had the first class off as he swerved around them at top speed. He ran down the English and History hallway, up the stairs to the History section and made a left turn and stopped at the door. He took in a deep breath the calm himself before entering the class and just as he gripped the handle he read the door sign…

_**Mr. Abarro **_read the sign, Zoro rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as he turned around and ran back, took a right, took another right and clasped the handle to the right classroom door. _**Ms. Nico**_ was posted on the door; inwardly he sighed in relief and entered the classroom. He was greeted by many pairs of eyes taking interest in his appearance at the door; the eyes he didn't want looking at him were the piercing blue ones of his teacher, .

"Mr. Roronoa, your late again, I'm going to have to ask you to see me after class," She stated simply and motioned for him to take his seat, he complied and walked over to his desk while fighting back the urge to pound in the faces of the kids who were snickering at him. He took his seat in the middle of the third row and got out his school supplies and stuffed the ticket Smoker gave to him in the front pocket of his back pack.

Ms. Nico continued on with the lesson, talking about how the economy would have recessions and so on and so forth. Three minutes into taking notes someone was repeatedly, unrelentingly, poking him on the shoulder. Suddenly a note flew past his ear and landed next to his right elbow. Zoro glared at it, turned around and glared at the boy behind him who was smiling from ear to ear and turned back in his seat to open the letter. It read:

_ See you after class Zoro_

_ , Luffy_

There was a messed up smiley face next to it that looked like a skull with a straw hat on it. Zoro smirked and rolled his eyes as he pocketed the letter to hide it from his history teacher's eyes. He smirked because he knew Luffy must have been late to class too and they would probably have detention together… again.

Everything was so repetitive sometimes.

---

--

---------------I--------------------got------------------------panties!-----------------------

_Well then, credit to the idea for this fic goes to __**Inumaru12**__ because she's awesome like that. Also the plot weasel is really the fic idea but I call it a plot weasel because it's an idea that someone else came up with and I 'stole' actually she was practically handing them out on a digital/fictional silver platter like a bunch of sugar cookies and I just had to have one 'cus it's sugar people and whatnot. And that whole high school idea was totally my idea!_

_-God throws more pans at authoress-_

_Owie! Stop that!  
_

_-peeks out bedroom window and spies the pissed off plot bunny and plot weasel-_

_Oh crap-HELP ME PEOPLE!_

_-grabs baby snailphone like the ones from One Piece and hugs it tightly-_

_Anywho, this chapter was written really quickly but I had to put it up because I wouldn't have done the story if I hadn't have done something. I'm really sorry if it is uber short and kinda crappy and stuff. I will do it more justice later and it will undergo heavy cosmetic revisions and be prettier some other day. The rest of the story will more than likely be written in Zoro's POV if I can get into my Zoro doujinshi mode._

_Oh and bring out that dead 'high school' story horse so I can poke it with a stick!_

_Oh and Ms. Robin Nico teaches History and Economy classes so I hope that clears up any problems.  
_


	2. You what?

_**Well I revisited Inumaru12's page that held the details of this little challenge and I realized something…I fucked up. **_

_**And no, I didn't just fuck up, I majorly "FUCKED UP", because you see in the little details of the description of this story the setting was supposed to be on an island of my choice. Well…the school obviously isn't an island, well it could be considered a type of jail that students regularly refer to as a type of Alcatraz, but this school is definitely no island. **_

_**So, as a way to make up for my major fuck up, I am going to do something that will make your pants jump off of you and run around in circles in your carpet for you. **_

_**-Plot bunny and plot weasel appear-**_

_**AHHHHHHHHH!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-Authoress runs away as the plot bunny and plot weasel chase after her-**_

_**And now time for reviews to be answered... or whatever you call it....**_

**Inumaru12: I'm sorry, there isn't much perversion in this chapter, but for you I shall write some stuff later! Because you're the wonderful person who created the prompt and all I owe you.**

**Forevernyu: Hun, I'm so happy that you like the fact that there is Smoker, Zoro and Robin in here, I'm not sure if Smoker and Robin will make a comeback or not later in the story but I'll see what I can do.**

**Tsuki no Akebono: Yay for cuteness, sooner or later it's going to bite me in the butt though. **

**Namu: -may I call you Namu.... your thing was too long to type up.... sorry- And well.... here's the next chappie for you hun.... if you're still reading that is... I have been gone awhile no?**

**KitsuneJester: -May I call you Kit? Just for the hell of it?- I'm wondering as to why this is so scary like a friend of yours? But all in all I'm happier about your review. And no, this story shall not die... unless I do before I finish this.... then someone else can take it but I don't plan on that happening (Somewhere else Death is planning to kill me on Wednesday) And as for the plot bunny and weasel..... let's just say they are taken care of ..... for now...... (.)  
**

_**49562947699385364**_

"Class, your homework for tonight is located on page 64 of chapter 3, please finish all of the graphs and state the reason why there was a drastic decline of stock in the graph's designated years," Ms. Nico announced to the class as she placed her ruler down on her desk. Everyone was packing up so they could dart out of the class as soon as the bell rang. Zoro lounged in his desk, patiently waiting for the lecture his teacher was about to give him, he watched the clock tick slowly by and counted in his head the passing seconds. The unrelenting poking started up again after about 10 clicks of the clock; three minutes before class got out.

"Ne, Zoro~, stop ignoring me!" Luffy whined as he jabbed his fore-finger into Zoro's shoulder. A vein threatened to pop in Zoro's head as he twisted around in his seat to face the annoyance known as Monkey D. Luffy. Zoro glared at Luffy who, in response, laughed in his face and started poking his nose. Zoro swiped it away and held it down upon Luffy's desk with fingers that were normally used to crush or hold long and sharp items with extreme care. Luffy laughed some more.

"Luffy, Zoro, I need you to come to my desk now," Ms. Nico called to them with her calm voice, and maybe it was Zoro's imagination but it seemed to be laced with a hint of anger. They clambered out of their desks and stood in front of Ms. Nico's desk in less than two seconds, backs strait and lips sealed, awaiting her lecture. She signed and leaned over the edge of her desk.

"Zoro, this is the third time this week you have been late to class, I understand that it is the first class in the morning but I do need you to get here early, please try harder to get here," She begged him, Zoro inwardly frowned but kept his face strait and nodded curtly, Ms. Nico then turned her attention to Luffy, "Luffy this is your first time being late and normally I would let it slid the first time but the principal is cracking down on detentions so you are to receive one as well. You will both report to Mr. Franky this afternoon at 2:45. Do you understand?" Luffy was rocking on the balls of his feet as he nodded to Ms. Nico.

"Yes ma'am" They replied at the same time, Ms. Nico gently smiled.

"Just call me Robin boys, it's just us here," Luffy giggled and nodded, Zoro just nodded curtly and stalked out of the classroom and off to his next class. Luffy bounded through the door and sped around the corner off to his class yelling goodbye to Zoro. Winding through the hallways, crowded with students that made the walls look like they were moving, Zoro slowly made his way to his next class which he had only one 'friend' in. Said 'friend' was Sanji and said class was-yeah you guessed it- gym. The gym was rather large (largest in the county) and the bleachers almost reached to the ceiling, basketball hoops on either side of the court, and Sanji, standing there, already in his gym uniform and leaning against the wall like the calm and cool guy he was.

"Oi, marimo, if you don't hurry up teach is going to count you tardy!" Sanji smugly informed his green haired 'friend' from the safety of the opposite wall. Zoro mouthed some type of threat in his direction but it was lost in the teacher's whistle. Zoro glared and casually walked over to the changing rooms to get his uniform.

And the rest of the day commenced as usual. (1)

* * *

**DETENTION**

**

* * *

  
**

Luffy sprawled himself leisurely over his desk, feet upon the actual part of the desk and arms hung, and supporting, his body over the seat part of the desk. Zoro took the alternative route to relaxing by sitting sideways in his desk and resting his feet upon the bars of a desk directly to his left. The school's music teacher, Mr. Apoo, leaned against the whiteboard at the front of the small classroom. He fidgeted, eyes glanced towards the door where shadows slipped across the small glass window. Mr. Apoo's resolve broke almost instantly, and for what it was worth, Zoro might have laughed.

"Listen boys, I know I'm supposed to watch you but I'm sure all of us know that this is really stupid. I can't let you go though, you need to stay here and I have to take care of my band students. Can you two promise me that you won't cause any trouble while I'm gone?" Apoo explained, as if they were four year olds.

"Yeah Mr. Apoo-guy," Luffy flashed Apoo his signature smile, Apoo relaxed a little and tugged at his tie.

"Well then, thank you boys, I will be back in an hour to relieve you from this horrid room, that, I can assure you," Apoo inclined his head to the both of them and scurried out the door, he was greeting by his impatient band students and the sound of a trumpet. Zoro carefully watched Mr. Apoo exit the room , when the door clicked shut the sound of metal scraping across wood reached his ears and two thin arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

Luffy clung to him like a potato sack rag doll; his face was buried in the nape of Zoro's neck. Zoro reacted almost instantly, his hand flew behind him and clutched Luffy's red vest, his other hand clenched the side of the desk for support and he lifted Luffy over him and onto the floor in front of himself. Luffy sat; legs spread apart on the floor, and started moaning about his abused behind.

"Why'd you do that Zoro?" Luffy whined as he massaged his bruised behind while standing up. Zoro's face was a deep shade of red, flustered was hardly the word to describe his feelings at that point in time-more like he was, more like embarrassed beyond belief.

"Sorry Luf, I just over reacted a little," Zoro muttered a lame apology. He looked away, blushing slightly, and rubbed his neck nervously. Luffy just grinned, rubbed his sore behind and paced around the room, looking with vague interest at the pictures lining the walls.

Suddenly Apoo rushed into the room, winded slightly and held onto the back of a nearby chair. He tried speaking but it came out as an incoherent wheeze. Zoro quirked an eyebrow as he lounged over the back of his chair while Luffy stared at him with worry etched on his face.

"Listen… Listen boys… I'm s-sorry, but," Apoo cleared his throat, "You're going to have to leave early, the band students and I need to go somewhere, and it's very important for the upcoming concert. So please…?" Apoo motioned to the doorway. Luffy smiled and laughed joyously, he grabbed Zoro by the arm and dragged him out of is chair, across the room and out the door.

"Kay-Thanx-Bye!" Luffy yelled as he flew past Mr. Apoo, who stared after them down the hallway, his eye twitched nervously, and then he mumbled something about 'dooming the world'.

* * *

**OUTSIDE IN THE PARKING LOT**

**

* * *

  
**

Zoro was sure his knees were skinned by the time he had managed to wriggle out of Luffy's insanely strong grip. His face met sidewalk as he slammed down in a failed attempt to come to some sort of slow slide. Luffy, instantly noticing the clear lack on weight in his hands, turned around to see Zoro eating sidewalk. Worried, Luffy bound over to his fallen friend and started looking him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Oi! Luffy-Get-roff!" Zoro half-mumbled, half-yelled as he shoved Luffy into a standing position, "I'm fine you monkey you." He glared up at Luffy but the glare softened as he watched Luffy smile down at him.

"Nah, just making sure Zoro. I don't want you hurt anymore than usual…" Luffy trailed off because a bird in the parking lot suddenly caught his eye, "BIRDIE!" Luffy shouted and ran off into the lot, scarring the poor little bird half to death as it hopped away before taking off. Luffy continued to chase it to the end of the lot, yelling something about 'pretty' and 'meat'. Zoro snorted as he watched his annoyingly hyperactive friend run around, at least it mean that his car wouldn't be damaged on the ride home. He looked down at his pants to located the pockets and extracted his cell phone, the only piece of technology that made sense other than the computer and email. The display screen showed that he had 12 missed calls and they were all from Nami. He growled in the back of his throat and hit the 'call' button.

_ring ring ring ring_

"Hello? Zoro?" Nami's voice rang through the speaker and she seemed happy… maybe she found something else to charge him for.

"What do you need woman? You called about 11 times so it must be something important," Zoro growled at her, and then Sanji's voice was heard in the background, screaming obscenities about his 'Nami-swan' and 'Bastard seaweed-head!', "You have this thing on speaker don't you…?"

"Yes Zoro, now could you please put this on speaker, I want Luffy to hear this too!" Nami asked, his voice suddenly held a tone of urgency.

"Oi, Luffy! Get over here, Nami wants something!" Zoro yelled across the lot to Luffy who perked up instantly and bolted over like a hyper dog. A few bounds later Luffy was kneeling beside Zoro, who had miraculously turned on the speaker, and they were hanging onto Nami's every word.

"Okay guys, you won't believe this! I entered our names in a contest thing-" Nami said excitedly and then Zoro cut her off.

"You what? You little-"

"Zoro, shut up or I'll charge you, and anyway so I signed us all up and well…." She paused dramatically, "We're going on an all expense paid trip to this awesome island!" Zoro gave the phone a dumbstruck look while Luffy, newly elated, jumped for joy shouting 'AWESOME' all the while. Nami and the other's voices were heard in the background as they chattered and giggled about the up coming trip while Zoro looked down at his phone, at a complete loss for words.

**-Please use back door now-**

**1. And I'm just a lazy bitch who doesn't want to write out how Zoro gets lost going to every class.**

**Okay, maybe your pants aren't running in circles for you, and I totally left you hanging over something stupid, but I feel better, and I'm going to try and get more than 5 pages in the next chapter I swear. **

**BTW: Did you know that men can see smaller print than women but women can hear better. I tried telling that to a friend of mine and she, yes she, said _"What? Can't hear you..."_ She was listening to her Ipod people so don't judge her too harshly.  
**


End file.
